


Pros Vs. Cons

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Prompt-fill: Kurt is taking a CPR class and Blaine's the hot af instructor.





	Pros Vs. Cons

**Author's Note:**

> All the information about CPR included is actually accurate.
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed all mistakes are my own.

Kurt had mixed feelings about being here. He made a list of pros and cons in his head to make himself feel better, but also to pass the time, because the instructors were running late.

Firstly, CPR training was something that would add an extra boost to his resume. Secondly, it was generally a very useful skill to have in life. A small, dark part of his mind added that he might need it to help his dad one day. He ignored that last thought and all its implications. A third thing on the pros list was that he wasn’t even paying for it, Vogue was.

The first and only thing on the cons list was that he had to wake up at six in the morning. On a Saturday. That’s practically torture. But, it also meant the subway car wasn’t packed like a can of sardines.

The cons list only had one item in it, but Kurt wasn’t sure if the pros won out. You had to admit, it was a pretty big con.

He took another grateful sip of his coffee and relaxed further into his chair.

He almost choked on his coffee when he saw the instructors walk in. He sat up straighter in his chair, coughing slightly. Okay, then, another item on the pros list.

“Woah, careful there, no one around you knows CPR yet.” said one of the instructors.

He smiled at them as they walked past him. They were both unfairly gorgeous. One was tall and blonde, with the body of a model. The man next to him was shorter, and had maybe the most beautiful pair of eyes Kurt had ever seen. His clothes were what intrigued Kurt the most, though. He was dressed kinda like a grandpa, but he pulled it off remarkably well. Kurt wouldn’t have thought bow ties of all things were a thing for him, but there he stood--well, sat--corrected. But maybe it wasn’t the bow tie, maybe it was just the man. Kurt was pretty sure he would like anything, provided that that man was wearing it. Well, except maybe for crocs. He had some standards.

He took another sip of coffee, draining his cup, as the instructors reached the front of the room.

“Alright, everyone. My name’s Blaine,” the man with the bow tie gestured to himself, and then to the blonde, “and this is Sam. Hello, and welcome to CPR 101.”

\--

After a brief explanation of the theory behind CPR, they took questions from the few people who had them, and announced that they were going to start the practical demonstration. They asked them to split up in groups of three or four. Blaine went to the back and retrieved a plastic dummy of a person’s chest and began handing one to each group. When Blaine gave his group their dummy, Kurt smiled up at him.

“Thank you!”

He was rewarded by a smile thrown in his direction, and was also rewarded with the sight of Blaine’s ass when he turned to give the group next to theirs their dummy. He looked down quickly, biting his lip, but he couldn’t do anything about the colour of his cheeks.

Blaine rejoined Sam at the front of the room.

“Okay, so. It’s not very complicated. One hand on top of the other, fingers interlocked. It doesn’t matter which over which, whatever you feel more comfortable with. You wanna use the meat of your palm, and press on the sternum, a good reference point is the nipples. So, right about at that height, you use your full body to press down.” Blaine acted out Sam’s words. Kurt was captivated by the movement of his arms, imagining how he would use them in a wildly different situation.

“Now, you wanna be careful, especially if you’re a very physically large person, or a really strong person, you don’t want to press down too hard, or else you’ll risk breaking their ribs. You wanna press down at least four centimeters, but no more than six. I know, I know, that doesn’t really give you a proper idea of what to do.

“Oh, another important thing. See what Blaine is doing there? When you press down, keep your elbows locked and push down with your entire body. And keep your back straight. If your elbows are moving and doing all the work, you’re doing it wrong.”

“See, you’re supposed to do this,” Blaine spoke up and did a proper compression, keeping his elbows locked and using his whole body to press down onto the dummy, “not this.” he pressed down on the dummy again, only this time only his forearms were moving up and down, and his torso was still. “The biggest problems with doing that, are that, one: you’re most likely not pressing down hard enough, and two: your hands will get tired much faster, which is less than ideal.”

“Okay, people, now it’s your turn to try. We mentioned this in the first part of the seminar, but the protocol that currently stands is thirty two chest compressions followed by blowing air in the victim’s mouth twice. So, you’ll do a full round of CPR each, and we’ll supervise and come help if you need it.” Sam said.

Kurt let the other people from his group go first. It was definitely because of the goodness of his heart and definitely not so he could watch Blaine surreptitiously as he moved around the room and helped everyone, making slight adjustments to people’s form and praising them when they got it right.

When his turn came he was relatively confident he was doing well. He remembered everything they said, and made sure to keep his elbows straight.

He was counting under his breath, seven, eight, nine, ten, as the others looked on, when he felt a warm hand on his back. He stopped, and looked to his side. Blaine was squatting next to him. He resolutely did not look at Blaine’s legs. Which wasn’t as hard as he would have thought, because Blaine’s eyes up close were like tiny little swirls of heaven.

“You’re doing a great job, but you’re slouching a little. That will make you get tired faster. Keep your back and your shoulders straight.”

Kurt didn’t really know what came over him, but the words were out of his mouth before he could even think of stopping them. “Being straight was never something I was good at, but I’ll try.”

A beat of silence. Kurt felt the blood rush to his cheeks. _Oh god, did I really say that out loud?_ He heard Blaine’s choked off laughter, his attempt to cover it with a cough. The other members of his group laughed freely.

God, he loved New York.

Kurt shook his head and rushed to correct his stance, huffing out an embarrassed laugh and mumbling out an apology. He counted five compressions in his head, before he heard Blaine’s voice

“Great job. Keep it up.” he felt Blaine’s hand pat him on the back and then it was gone. He felt strangely cold.

After everyone had a turn at performing CPR, and they got it right, Blaine and Sam spoke some more and gave a couple of pointers, and then the seminar was over.

Kurt waited with the members of his group in the reception area of the hotel, where they were told to remain until everyone’s certificates of attendance could be signed. Name after name was called, in alphabetical order, and little by little, the room started to empty out.

“Hummel, Kurt?” Blaine called out.

“That’s me.” Kurt said to the remaining people of his group, and they bid him goodbye.

He walked up to Blaine. “Hi, that’s me.” Blaine handed him the certificate. Their hands brushed and Kurt could swear he felt a spark. “Thank you.”

“No problem. You were great! And I do have to say, that brooch is incredible. I mean, a hippo wearing a bow tie? I just fell in love with you a little bit.” Blaine said, his cheeks a faint red colour.

Kurt’s cheeks pinked in response. “Oh, this old thing? I found it in a vintage shop when I was in high school. It’s one of my favourites. And I have to say as well, anyone who can pull off bow ties as well as you can is alright in my book.”

Blaine’s cheeks, if possible, reddened further. “Oh, thank you so much!” he smoothed his bow tie with a smile. He readjusted the shoulder strap of his messenger bag, which Kurt just noticed he was carrying. He also noticed the rainbow flag enamel pin on the flap.

Blaine must have seen him look at it because his hand reached down to stroke it.

“Yeah. Your joke back there reminded me how much I love New York. It wasn’t even a big deal, you know?”

They exchanged knowing looks.

“I know exactly what you’re talking about. Growing up in Nowhere, Ohio was--”

“You’re from Ohio? Me too!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt took a chance. “Maybe we can meet up for coffee and talk about it?”

Blaine froze. Kurt braced himself. Had he read everything wrong? Oh god, he didn’t even know if Blaine was single. But then, the best thing happened. Blaine unfroze, and smiled. He smiled the sweetest smile Kurt had ever seen. His knees felt weak.

“I’d love that.” he said, in an impossibly soft voice.

“Great!.”

“Blaine!” Sam’s voice startled the both of them.

“Be there in a second!” Blaine yelled back. “Um, so. I may have been hoping for something like this to happen, so. Here’s my number.” he held out a small, folded piece of paper.

Kurt took it. Their fingers brushed again. There’s that spark again.

“Blaine!” came Sam’s voice, more frustrated now.

Blaine winced. “I really have to go. But, I’ll talk to you later?” a small, hopeful smile lit up his face.

“I’d love that.” Kurt echoed Blaine’s words from before.

They shared a smile and Blaine hurried over to the other side of the room. Kurt exited the hotel.

The pros definitely outweighed the cons.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at https://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/186604882885/pros-vs-cons, for anyone interested.


End file.
